


After The Fire

by Tyger



Category: Yuugiou
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-05
Updated: 2006-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyger/pseuds/Tyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's when he starts listening to the ghosts.  For Kit, on the occasion of her birthday, in the year 2006</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imagines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines/gifts).



         The child survives in the ruins for a month on the remains alone.

         At first, he eats and drinks only the things that had been ready-prepared, things the women of the village had been making when the attack came. But after a week, the food's so rancid that he can't stomach it, and, for a few days, he nearly starves.

         That's when he starts listening to the ghosts. He's ignored them, ignored their very existence for a week, and they're mad. But he's also their only hope, their only chance of revenge, and so they teach him how to survive in the ruins, how to tell what's gone bad and what's still edible, how to prepare the raw food that will make you sick unless you do things to it. They teach him, and he learns well. He will not just survive in this wasteland, he will flourish in it. That's what he's decided, and that's what he shall be.

         The child survives in the ruins for a month with only what has been left there.

         At first, he tries to fix the things that had been broken in the attack. But he's only small, and there's only one of him - just him, just him alone, forever - and he just can't do some things.

         So after a while, he gives up on that, and starts to build himself his own place. Somewhere that will just hold him, and his things. Somewhere small, and alone. But not too small, because he's going to bring back a lot of treasure, one day, when he grows up a bit more. Because he's the King of Thieves now, and he's going to show them _all_ what it means to mess with this blood. He's going to make them _all_ regret.

         The child survives in the ruins for a month, and sees many things.

         At first, he just sees the things one would expect in such a place. Hideous and disgusting, corpses wiggling with maggots, and blood being eaten by shadows. And the smell, the smell, he'll never forget the smell, not even when he dies. He sees his home decompose around him, and he alone survives.

         But then there's the things that aren't so disgusting, too. The ghosts, of course, he could never find his own family disgusting, but not just them. One day, there's a sandstorm. He runs and hides, as he's used to, when he see it coming, but even after what feels like forever, the wind hasn't arrived, and he pokes his head out. And he sees the sandstorm, raging around the village, but never entering it's boundaries, and wonders as only a child can. His village, he decides, has been blessed by some God, despite what has happened, for if it was truly forsaken, they all would have been covered in sand and forgotten for eternity. He'll find the God that has blessed them, if he has to raise it _Himself._


End file.
